Can I Trust Again?
by Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33
Summary: Secret filled past, Sakuno makes a brand new start at Rikkai Daigaku school.She has trust issues when it comes to guys, but how will it turn out, when she hangs with the tennis team full of males.
1. Chapter 1

**Chi chi is here with the story Can I Trust Again? by me and the help of my friend Etsuko.**

**Waring: Story will contain OOCness, OC and again all the weird thing that come in our head. If you do not like my story then please DO NOT REVIEW! Good luck and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_'I'm alone in the dark,_

_can someone save me. If you are_

_out there my prince, please save me from the darkness._

Sakuno was nervous as she walk through the hallways of Rikkai Daigaku. Starting today Sakuno was starting a new school life at Rikkai Daigaku.

"A-Ano which w-way do I-I go again." Sakuno was lost, and was to scared to ask anyone for direction. Sakuno was about to turn the corner when she bumped into someone. Sakuno quickly got up and apologized.

"I'm s-s-sorry. I'm s-so s-s-sorry." Sakuno bowed.

"It's okay so stop apologizing." said a soft voice. Sakuno looked up and saw a beautiful_ girl_ wearing a long kimono with flowers on it.

"Hmmm strange never seen you around here before. You must be new?"_she_ said with a lovely smile making Sakuno blush and stutter.

"Y-Yes. I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno." Sakuno had her head facing the ground while twirling her index finger.

"Nice to meet you. I'm-" a loud scream of a group of females calling _her_ stop at in her sentence.

"YUKIMURA-SAMA!" a group of females shouted.

"We have to run." The beautiful stranger grabbed Sakuno hand and dashed out, dragging Sakuno behind _her._

"W-Wait where a-are we going." Sakuno called out.

"Just trust me and keep running." They ran as fast as they could. The beautiful person and Sakuno rand inside of the janitor's closet and quickly closed it, before the group of girls caught them. Sakuno blushed at how close she was to a strange beautiful person.

_'Why am I blushing. She's a _girl._' _Sakuno mentally scolded her self.

"I'm sorry I had to suddenly drag you like that. Are you okay?" the beautiful _girl_ asked Sakuno.

"Yes. I-I'm fine."

"Good, by the way my name is Yukimura Seiichi."

"R-Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"What a kawaii name."

Sakuno blushed.

"T-Thank-you."

I believe the fan-girls are gone now." Yukimura grab Sakuno hand and walked out after first checking to see was the close was clear.

"Thank goodness they're gone." Yukimura let out a sigh.

"Ne I hope I-I'm not causing any trouble for you."Yukimura and Sakuno was walking down the hallway with Yukimura still holding her hand.

"Of course not. Now how about I take you to the office to let them know you have arrive.

"Okay."

When they made it to the principle's office, he was shocked by Yukimura appearance.

"Yukimura what on earth are you wearing?"

"Drama club." Yukimura answered.

"Say no more. Now you must be Ryuzaki Sakuno. We are glad to have you here this year."

"T-Thank-you."

"Well since Yukimura is here with you, why don't you show her around."

"I'll be happy to. Come on Ryuzaki-san." Yukimura once again grabbed her hand and walked out.

"Huh, kids this days." The principle muttered.

"This is the Home Etc. room and over there is the Art room."

Sakuno gazed out the window.

"That's our garden. Shall we take a stroll?"

Sakuno nodded. They walked down the hall and out of the school, into the garden.

"Wow it's beautiful!" Sakuno smiled.

_' She kind of cute.'_ Yukimura thought.

Sakuno was glazing over all of the iridescent, beautiful flowers. Sakuno spotted a fallen lily and gently placed it in her hand.

"You poor thing. You suffered everyday without any one watering you. Dealing with all of the pain and suffering." The morose look that Sakuno had on her face caught Yukimura attention.

"How about you start taking care of it for your own."

"Can I?" Sakuno was surprised by Yukimura words.

"Of course, but to do that you'll probably have to join the garden club."

Sakuno looked back at the flower in her hand."I'll think about it."

After they left the garden room, Yukimura was still showing Sakuno around until someone called his name. They turned around and saw Bunta, Akaya, and Niou.

"Buchou what have those crazy freaks in the drama club done to you!" Bunta, Akaya and Niou were all shocked about their captain's appearance.

"Well the girls in the drama club made me dress up in this to play part in a scene."

Sakuno was confused about what they were talking about.

"Buchou who is that." Niou pointed at Sakuno, who instantly hid behind Yukimura.

"She's a transferred student. Her name is Ryuzaki Sakuno." Yukimura tried to introduce her to the others, but she stayed hidden behind him.

"Hmmmm it seems she's attached to buchou." Niou observed her.

"Ne she look familiar." Akaya put on a thinking cap, knowing he has seen her before. He then looked at her again, but couldn't see her because she was hiding behind Yukimura. Akaya saw the two braids that Sakuno had and knew he had seen them before, suddenly a light bulb appeared.

"I have seen her before, because I fell a sleep on her on the bus in her lap." Once Akaya said that all eyes turned to him.

"Brat, I didn't know you were such a pervert." Bunta said. Akaya face lit up by what Bunta accused him of.

"I'm not a pervert Bunta-sempia!"

"Buchou can you please change back before fuku-buchou sees you and have a heart attack." said Niou.

"Oh yeah, the outfit." Yukimura removed the wig that was placed on his head. Sakuno was in shock, because she has seen this person before, and despite his female appearance this person was MALE.

"Y-Y-Your a b-boy!" Sakuno said before she fainted.

Sakuno had woke up and found herself laying in the nurse's office.

"W-Who am I going h-h-here.?" Sakuno sat up in the bed she was laying in.

"Thank goodness you woke up." Sakuno turned to her left and saw the person who she thought was a girl, but was really a boy dresses in what look to be like the tennis uniform.

Sakuno put as much distance between her and Yukimura. She looked like a scared little child.

"I'm not going to hurt you. As long as you have been around today, do you have a reason to be scared?"

Sakuno thought and calmed a bit after shaking her head no. He touched her hand,"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Are you?"

She nodded.

"That's good. How about you come to our tennis practice tomorrow?"

Her eyes widened.

"Well think about it. Bye." He turned around and walked away when his shirt was grabbed.

"Do you want to be alone?"

She shook her head no.

"Alright. He sat down with her. She shorted the between them by sitting next to him.

"I'll stay here with you."

**To Be Continue. . . . . . . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chi chi is here with a new story 'Can I Trust Again?', by me and the help of my friend Etsuko.**

**Waring: Story will contain OOCness, OC and again all the weird thing that come in our head. If you do not like my story then please DO NOT REVIEW! Good luck and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

About now, it's tennis practice for the tennis regulars. Sakuno was invited, but she was scared so she hid behind a tree, watching from a distance. She smiled in amazement at how good they were and it was only practice. Sakuno was comfortable for the first time until she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, why don't you go sit on the bench so you can see better?," a boy with black sea-weed hair said. Sakuno jumped a little, shocked that someone was watching her.

"Chill I won't do anything to you." Sakuno still shook in fear at the short distance. Akaya was confused at why she looked so scared.

"I'm sure Yukimura-buchou would love it if you move and watched it from the bench." Akaya said. Sakuno hesitated for a minute before following Akaya.

"The brat is late again." Bunta was standing next to his partner Jackal.

"This time he's going to get from fuku-buchou unless some angel comes down and saves him." Niou said just then, Akaya walked in with a shy cute innocent girl trailing behind him.

"It seems Niou has had a special power." Jackal commented.

"I never thought he could get a angel to save him, but who is she I never seen her before." Yagyu studied her appearance.

"Hey! Didn't we see her yesterday with Yukimura-buchou was a boy." Questioning looks were pointed at Niou and Bunta.

"Drama club." They answered and everyone just nodded, knowing how crazy the fan-girls were in there.

Sanda was about to release punishment on Akaya , but seeing a small figure standing a few feet away from Akaya stopped him.

"Explain." Sanda said with a stern voice. Sakuno quickly hid behind of Akaya once Sanda glanced at her. Akaya was about to say something until Yukimura spoke up for him.

"I invited her and told her she could watch us practice." Yukimura answer. That's all Yukimura had to say before Sanda order everyone back to training. No one knew when, but Sakuno was behind Yukimura.

"Well, let's get back to practice." Yukimura said before he glanced down at Sakuno.

"Sakuno, watch on the bench and we'll go get something to eat, okay."

Sakuno smiled for the first time."W-Would you w-walk m-me h-home too, please?", she was so quiet you could barely hear her.

"Of course."

Practice was over and Sakuno was amazed by the athletic ability they performed. She had a daze look in her eyes and Yukimura smiled.

"Here it is.," he opened the door and Sakuno went in. When they walked in, they saw Bunta and Akaya.

"Yo, Yukimura-buchou, over here." Akaya waved for him to come over. Yukimura walked over there, but Sakuno stood there. Yukimura glanced back then walked to her.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen. Bunta and Akaya aren't bad people."

Sakuno held Yukimura wrist as they walked over.

"Yukimura-buchou what's bring you here?" Akaya asked once they reach over to them.

"We came here to get something to eat. Why are you two doing here?"

"Bunta-sempai dragged me here because Jackal ditch him to come here." Akaya shot a glanced at Bunta who was to busy staring at the menu.

"So much yummy deserts. This is heaven." Bunta had hearts in his eyes.

"How he still haven't once got sick is still a mystery to me."Akaya then looked over at Sakuno.

"Ne its shy girl who was hiding behind a tree this morning."

Yukimura was confuse by what by what Akaya was talking about. Yukimura then sat with Bunta and Akaya. Akaya sat beside Bunta, Yukimura let Sakuno sit on the outside so she'd know she wasn't being held prisoner.

Bunta was eating a doughnut with chocolate icing and sprinkles and sipping on hot chocolate. Akaya was eating a strawberry muffin and drinking tea."What do you want Sakuno-chan?"

She pointed at the things she wanted and Yukimura nodded. A waitress came over and smiled, "Can I get your order?"

"A flat bread sand-which with a cupcake and hot chocolate form her. I'll just have some tea please."

"Coming up."

They sat and talked as they ate and drank. Sakuno has actually started to like Bunta and Akaya and was becoming less afraid of them.

Yukimura was walking Sakuno back home after they left the cafe and said bye to Bunta and Akaya.

"I lived on that street." Sakuno told Yukimura who was surprise.

"Huh, so do I."

"Right here." Sakuno pointed at her house. This surprise Yukimura again.

"I live right next door."

"Really I didn't know that, b-but thank y-you for today. I h-h-had the most fun in a while with you."

"No problem."

"E-Except-" Yukimura hugged Sakuno tightly,"Don't worry our tennis team are people who will take care of you. As long as we're here, no harm will come to you."

"T-Thank-you Yuki-chan." Sakuno had a smiled on her face. Yukimura was a little shocked by the new nickname but let slide because of the cute smile Sakuno had on her face.

"Go to sleep okay. We can walk to school tomorrow together. If anybody- I mean ANYBODY hurt you and you or in trouble one the regular will be there to help you. You can trust them." Yukimura had a beautiful smile on his face, that made Sakuno blushed as she just nodded. Yukimura walking to his house.

"W-Wait! You think you can teach me how t-to plat t-tennis."

He smiled, "Of course , but I'd love to see you be a ballet dancer. I'm sure you be beautiful as a swan."

Sakuno blushed and rush into her house

"Kawaii as always Sakuno-chan." Yukimura mutter as he open the door to his house.

**To Be Continue. . . . . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chi chi is here with a new story 'Can I Trust Again?', by me and the help of my friend Etsuko.**

**Waring: Story will contain OOCness, OC and again all the weird thing that come in our head. If you do not like my story then please DO NOT REVIEW! Good luck and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Bunta was walking down the hallway humming happily to himself when he suddenly smelled a very delicious aroma and started following it. It was coming from the Home etc. room. He calmly walked in there and tapped Sakuno on her shoulder. Sakuno jumped and quickly turned around, but calmed down once she saw it was only Bunta with a cute, pleading look in his eyes.

"May I have a cupcake please?" Bunta asked always remembering his manner.

"H-Here you g-go senpai." Sakuno stuttered while giving him chocolate cupcake with pink icing and sprinkles on top. Bunta took a bite of the cupcake and felt like he was on cloud 9.

"Delicious! You have to bake me more of your wonderful deserts. Either that or can you please marry me. I'll be a good husband." Bunta had big stars in his eyes.

"N-No senpai I c-can't marry y-y-you, but I will b-b-bake you more deserts if you want." Sakuno face was flushed with redness.

"Okay! I'll come back around this same time tomorrow." Bunta said before he left out the room.

* * *

><p>Niou Masaharu was strolling along with Marui Bunta and Kurahara Jackal to the vending machines when they heard someone singing near by. It was a soft melody type of voice that could make anyone stop what they were doing to just listed to it. Niou than got a idea and start chuckling to himself, thinking this was a good opportunity to play a trick on someone. He started to stroll toward to were he heard the singing come from very quietly. Bunta and Jackal looked to one another and shrugged, and than followed him. Who knew what could happened to the person who was unfortunate enough to catch the Trickster's attention when he had been bored. They soon came to a clearing were they saw a girl with two braids singing. She never notice the rustle of the bushes behind her as Niou, then Bunta and Jackal appeared. Bunta recognized Sakuno immanently while Niou on the other hand forgot about her despite he had seen her twice. He wanted to call out to Sakuno but unfortunately Niou beat him to it, hid observant eyes noticing how the girl had never once notice them. He thought how funny it will be to break her out of her content state, being the sadistic person he was. He screamed suddenly.<p>

"Ahhhhh! Cockroaches! So many cockroaches!

Sakuno jump up, but unfortunately for her, a drink glass bottle was by her feet and she stepped on it when she jumped. As you could imagine, she tripped on the glass bottle, there was a nasty sound around her ankle and to top it all, her other foot slipped on the ground and she fell flat on her face.

After Sakuno fall, there was silence. Everyone was shocked at the impressive display of klutziness. Then Bunta came to his senses and ran to his precious source of desert's side.

"Sakuno-chan, are you alright?" He turned her over gently, wincing when he saw the scratches on her face and knee. Sakuno moaned softly and looked up.

"It. . . .h-hurt." Bunta shot a look at Niou before asking Sakuno.

"Where do you hurt most?"

Sakuno tried to stand up and nearly fell down again when she put her weight on her right ankle. Luckily Niou was there to catch hold of her. He had an uncharacteristic expression on his face, a mixture of concern ( he did cause her to get hurt in the first place) and a bit of shame (not that much because he did prank people all the time), but glancing at Sakuno who was a fragile and innocent-looking girl made him feel bad for the first time in his life.

Sakuno looked up at the person who caught her when she was about to fall again. She started getting a little nerous, about him because he was a boy that she that she only saw twice. Sakuno then glanced at the tennis uniform he was wearing that was just like Yukimura-senpai. Suddenly the words Yukimura said to her echoed in her ear.

_'If you ever need help, the regulars would always be there to help you, you can trust them.'_

"T-Thank-you s-s-senpai." Sakuno was going with what Yukimura told her and tried to believe his words. BUnta knelt on front of her said.

"Ignore him, Sakuno-chan he's the one who caused you to fall." Sakuno than glanced back upat Niou who had his face turned away from Sakuno, Sakuno then put a smile on her face and turn back to Bunta.

"I'm sure senpai didn't mean it." This shocked Bunta at how Sakuno said that without stutteing, but it definitly shocked Niou at how she said it was a smile. Niou suddenly picked Sakuno up and carried her bridal-style.

"I'll carry her to the nurse office. Get her stuff." He left carrying her but carefully as not to jostle Sakuno in his arms. Bunta and Jackal jaws dropped, Bunta then frowned.

"Niou is trying to steal my sweets princess." BUnta suddenly crossed his arms and pouted.

"Sweets Princess?" Javkal questioned, confuse.

"Yeah because she bake the most delicious cupcake ever, plus she cute." Bunta pick up Sakuno stuff.

"O-Kay?" They started along to the nurse office

Meanwhile Sakuno and Niou had reached the nurse office, but no one was in there. Sakuno sat on the bed blushing about Niou action earlier while Niou was getting the first aid kit out. Sakuno wanted to say sorry so Niou won't have to fell bad about her ankle/

"I'm sorry. . . . . back than when I startled you. I-I didn't mean to." Niou suddenly spoke up before Sakuno could have a chance to say anything. You see the truth was that Niou actually felt sorry for causing Sakuno to get injured.

"I-Its okay senpai it was my fault i-in the f-first place, so its not yours. S-So please don't blame y-yourself."

Niou was stunned at what Sakuno had said that to the Trickster before. If he never felt ashamed before in his life now he did and and he vowed to never to trick this person again.

"I'm Masaharu Niou". Niou treated her wounds tenderly and carefully like he was treating a child.

"I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno."

**To Be Continue. . . . . . . **


End file.
